


Sacrifice

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [57]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Constitution to 'Danger Ahead'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 48





	Sacrifice

Reaper Sans had made a choice.

He sacrificed his own role in the multiverse for his offspring's lives.

In doing so, he lost all rights to hold these weapons.

While still a strong skeleton, Reaper no longer had the strength needed to push back this monster.

Suddenly someone was blocking the enemy's path, taking a direct hit across the back- Reaper gazes in shock at Error staring at him, glitching completely his form. Then he starts to dust, strange black dust.

"*reaper! save our offspring!" Error growls to him making Reaper's SOUL freeze in his ribs.

Error offers his own piece of a SOUL, a SOUL that Reaper knew well.

Reaper reaches for the SOUL and as soon as he cups it in his hands the ERROR fell into dust- the black dust then because to twirl in the air, heading towards the SOUL. Then it flashes brightly and blue strings seem to burst out.

When the light fades he was holding a new scythe.

It was longer than his other two, with a redbone staff at the ends were yellow- the blade was pure black. Where the blade and staff met was a socket with Error's left eyelight colours, seemingly glaring at the world; just below that was the destroyer's dark blue scarf with nine long lighter blue threads, blowing in a non-existing wind. The whole thing was glitching and had ERROR signs randomly appearing on and off.

The enemy had frozen at the sight of the new scythe.

Reaper felt a pulse of the SOUL within- Error's final words echoed in his mind.

The death skeleton raised it up and swung in downward and across- his aim was true.

The enemy was thrown back ten paces and grins boldly at the grim reaper... then their expression turned to horror. They were dusting and deleting at the same time.

They let out a pain-filled scream that tore through the SOULs of all who heard it.

Reaper stares at the ERROR Scythe, it did not break- meaning it was not bound by the same laws of the multiverse and Reaper would attack freely.

A slow grin appears on his jaws and the allies to the enemy all stepped back- they had been promised that even if anything happened to them, that they would be able to be brought back, however that one just had his character file completely erased.

Reaper's black wings spread out and he flew into the air, floating high above the enemies- he raises the scythe, he was sure he heard a glitchy laugh.


End file.
